Baby Mine
by Sparrow Shadow
Summary: Rowan is kidnapped by the HIVE Five. Must Read Some Comfort Here and Bring on The Rain
1. Flipin is not a Bad Word,

Baby of Mine

By Sparrow Shadow

Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans

do I have to keep doing this? This is a pain.

Sequeal to Some Comfort Here and Bring On The Rain

**Chapter One: "Flipin' is not a Bad Word."**

"Cyborg, are we there yet?" Rowan whined as she fidgeted in the backseat of the T-car while Cyborg drove.

"Now, don't start that again, Rowan. Do you want a book to read, Rowan?" Cyborg asked. She sighed, frustrated.

"No, I want to know when we can get out of this flipin' car."

"Rowan!" He scolded.

" 'Flipin' is not a bad word."

"Your sister wouldn't let you use such language,"

"Screw what my sister would let me say. There, now you can scold me." Cyborg chuckled. Rowan had been sitting in the backseat for the past three hours. He couldn't blame her for getting antsy. They had been driving for the past three hours and the book she had brought to read had been finished a half an hour ago.

A quick look into the backseat told him that the small child wasn't the only one getting antsy. Starfire and Raven had been busy in a game of "I spy", rather Raven was busy ignoring Starfire's attempts at engaging her in the game, which is why she didn't hear her sister's earlier misuse of the English language. Robin and Beast Boy had grown tired of their card game. Terra was trying to entertain Rowan by getting her to count the road signs. Her attempts were thwarted with Rowan's hateful glare. Cyborg finally asked if they wanted to stop and get some lunch. They all agreed and Cyborg pulled off the interstate and into the parking lot of the nearest McDonalds.

Rowan leaped out of the car and turned three straight cartwheels before Raven urged her little sister to settle down. Rowan's two little kittens leaped out of the car after Starfire and Rowan allowed them to run a minute before she called them back to the car. "French fries Rowan?" Raven asked. The little girl nodded as she followed her fellow titans into the restaurant.

She slid next to Robin in the booth and Raven slid in next to her. Beast boy and Starfire returned with the food, Starfire eyeing a French fry curiously. "Potatoes from France?" she asked curiously.

"So, Star. Junk food from America." The alien nodded. "Here, eat them with this." Rowan sprinkled Starfire's fries with salt and squirted ketchup on the napkin nearby. Starfire poked at the ketchup tentatively with the fry before she placed it hesitantly in her mouth. Rowan giggled as the alien nodded and smiled.

"Glorious!" Terra and Rowan responded with giggles as Robin leaned forward to wipe a smear of ketchup off of her lip. Rowan got bored of sitting so she bobbed over to the gas station to buy a couple books so she would have something to do in the car. Raven protested her going alone, but, as Cyborg and Robin assured her, she had superpowers. She was also smarter then most villains and would be fine. Cyborg pulled out his map and scanned it quickly.

"I have good news, team, and it has nothing to do with car insurance. If we don't get stuck in traffic, we should be in Steel City in an hour, hour-and-a-half tops."

"Good," Rowan said as she slid back into the booth, holding a bag containing two books you would think were too thick for an eight year old. "I was getting tired of sitting still."

"Since when have you ever given the illusion of sitting still?" Raven said coolly, showing, as she often did, her deep affection for her little sister. Rowan clambered into her sister's lap and rested her head on Raven's chest. The little sorceress yawned. "Uh-oh! I think someone will be asleep before she can start her new books." Sure enough, by the time they got back to the t-car, Rowan was fast asleep in Raven's arms.

* * *

Terra wanted to sit in the back this time, opting to be close to Beast Boy, though neither would admit to it. Raven was happy to take the front seat next to Cyborg. Starfire sat closer then necessary to Robin and Rowan was asleep in the middle, her head resting on Terra's shoulder. Raven pulled her own book out of her bag as Cyborg turned on the radio and Robin, Beast Boy, and Terra attempted to teach Starfire how to play bullshit. She wasn't catching on quite as quickly as they would have hoped. Terra shifted Rowan slightly so she could get closer to the TV tray they were using as a card table. Rowan fidgeted slightly but remained asleep.

_There was blood! That Rowan could see immediately. She scanned the area, she wasn't sure where it was, and saw bodies dotting every inch of the ground. A smile crossed her lips, her mind not in control of the action. Her mind was crying out in pain, calling for her sister, but no one answered. "Raven help me!" she cried into the darkness and silence. "Raven, end it please! I don't want to hurt people anymore!_

"Raven!" Rowan jerked herself awake with a scream and reached out her hand. She heard Raven's voice say, "Terra move," as her hand met with her sisters. Raven pulled her into her lap and soothed her tears, rocking her slowly back and forth.

"It's ok, baby. It was just a nightmare. Shhhhhhhhh, it's alright."

"It wasn't just a nightmare," she cried hysterically. Hearing her tone of voice, Robin suddenly became alarmed. Rowan, much like her sister, had a tendency to keep a cool head in the face of danger. Rowan was younger and prone to loose herself for a few moments, but he had never seen her so hysterical. Rowan had regained some control of her terror as Raven whispered gently.

"What happened, baby?"

"I was standing, there was blood…and…I don't remember." She looked panicked at her sister. "Raven, I'm scared."

"Shhhhhhh," not another word was said, but Rowan refused to go back to sleep. She refused to be pacified. Raven stayed in the back with the small child, lost in her own thoughts. _It's happening_, she thought. It has begun. _Her life is coming to an end, and she has no idea why._


	2. Titans East and Quon

Chapter Two: Titans East and Quon

A/N: The book Rowan mentions is one that I'm writing, so, ha! No disclaimer 'cuz I really do own it. The character Quon is an oc but not mine. She belongs to my friend Spirit Spinner. We share characters sometimes. He's using Rowan in some of his fanfics.

They arrived in Steel City moments after Rowan's nightmare, and Cyborg called Bumble Bee to inform her that they were on their way. She smiled happily and nodded. "See you soon, Sparky," She cooed and Rowan giggled. Cyborg smiled, happy that the little one seemed ok now. She hadn't spoken a word since she was jerked awake from her nightmare. She had sat the remainder of the car trip in Raven's lap, the older girl comforting her. Now, Rowan had seemed to regain some of her spunk and energy as she squirmed restlessly in Raven's lap and her kittens meowed from the floor. Raven tried to move back up front so Terra could sit with Beast Boy, but Rowan insisted she stay. Raven complied.

As they pulled up to the Titan East tower, Rowan was almost back asleep. Raven didn't want her to go back to sleep, one, because it was only four in the afternoon, and two, because she didn't want the child to have anymore nightmares. The door opened and Bumble Bee stood with a wry grin on her face. Rowan yawned.

"Hi, everybody!" She chirped, strangely pleasant. Cyborg greeted her warmly and Raven lifted her sleepy sister off of the ground. "Hey there, sweetie," Bumble Bee said to Rowan, who smiled shyly. As usual, Rowan took to the females quicker then the males.

They followed Bumble Bee into the living room where the rest of the titans east were sitting on the couch. Rowan was lowered to the ground as Aqualad smiled in her direction. Rowan giggled, even the Titan's East thought she was adorable. The smaller girl on the couch looked up from her book, her eyes lingering only briefly on Rowan before she rolled her crimson eyes and returning to her book. She brushed her chin length hot pink hair behind her ear. Her skin was unnaturally fair. Rowan looked curiously at Bumble Bee, who rolled her eyes. "Quon, can you at least pretend to be sociable?" Quon gave a very forced smile before scowling and returning to her book.

"She doesn't look any older then me," Rowan whispered.

"She isn't. She's only eight and a half. She hasn't been here long." Quon didn't give any sign that she was listening. Rowan bobbed over to the couch to sit beside the young girl. Rowan was swinging her legs and cuddling her kittens in her lap.

"Hello, who are you?" Quon said in a faintly British accent. 

"My name's Rowan."

"I'm Quon. What book are you reading?" Rowan pulled the book out of her back pocket.

"Eyes of the Goddess,"

"Ooo, I've read that one."

"Weird," Bumble Bee said vaguely. "It looks like our girls have found a friend their size." Starfire giggled.

"They're so cute!" Robin smiled at the two little girls, who had left the couch for more exciting ventures, Rowan's kittens, Tigress and Jessie, bounding along behind them.

"So, what is the problem with the HIVE five you've been telling me about?" Robin asked Bumble Bee. Bumble Bee turned her gaze away from the girls to answer the Boy Wonder's question.

"The problem is that they're here. We figured that, since you guys knew more about them then we did, you could help us out." Meanwhile, Mas y Menos had intercepted the girls at the door. Quon rolled her crimson eyes and Rowan giggled

"Hola guys!" Mas giggled.

"Hola muchachas!"

"They're really strange, aren't they, Rowan?" Quon asked.

"Dicen que somos extraños?" The two twins giggled as the girls left the room. Bumble Bee smiled at the sweet little girls.

"She's not going to get Rowan to join some religious cult, is she?" Raven asked.

"Who, Quon? Nah, she's harmless…we think." Speedy said. "Quon's a mystery." Aqualad nodded in agreement.

"Will they be ok, you know, wandering off on their own like that?"

"They'll be fine, Raven," Robin said, "You're paranoid."

Meanwhile, the girls had entered Quon's bedroom and Rowan looked around with interest. "Hey, this is cool!" she exclaimed. "It's very different from my room. Yours looks more grown-up." Quon smiled shyly as she led Rowan towards the bookshelf. Rowan began examining the books. "This one's really good, have you read it yet or is it new?" Quon smiled and blushed slightly. "I bet it's your favorite," Quon nodded. "You don't talk much, do you?" Quon shook her head and giggled. "That's ok, I talk enough for the both enough . My sister calls me a chatterbox."

"Rowan…"

"Yeah Quon?"

"You don't want to be my friend." Quon said, staring at the floor.

"Sure I do, silly!" Rowan giggled.

"I'm…dangerous."

"So what? I deal with danger everyday. I'm not afraid of anything."

"Nothing?"

"Nope. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!" Quon laughed, despite herself.

"So, you really want to be my friend?"

"Of course." Rowan said and both girls giggled. 


	3. Nightmares

Chapter Three: Nightmares

Raven couldn't sleep that night. Something didn't feel quite right. She didn't like Rowan being so far from her, at home their rooms were right next to each other. The room Raven shared with Starfire and Terra was three floors and a hallway away from Quon's room, where Rowan was sleeping. She was glad that the girls had hit it off so well, but she was afraid that if there was an emergency during the night, Rowan wouldn't be able to get to her. A hundred million things could happen and Rowan would be all alone in a strange place…

Robin was right. She was paranoid.

Just as Raven had convinced herself that Rowan would be fine, and was about to drift off to sleep, she felt a slight weight on her feet. She opened her eyes to see Quon crouched at the foot of the bed, her hot pink hair disheveled with sleep and her crimson eyes heavy with worry. "What is it, Quon?" she asked, using her best sisterly voice she could muster for someone other then Rowan at three in the morning. Quon was shivering.

"I think something's wrong with Rowan. She's having a bad dream. She was yelling for you in her sleep." Raven jumped out of the bed and pulled her robe around her, mostly out of habit considering that she lived in a house with three hormone-crazed teenage boys. Starfire stirred slightly and Raven told her that she was going to check on Rowan.

Quon led Raven down the stairs and across the hall and into her bedroom. Rowan was lying on the couch in front of Quon's tossing and turning, crying for Raven. "Shhh sister. It's alright. Shhh baby." Rowan pulled away in her sleep. "She won't wake up," Raven said slightly panicked. "Rowan," she shook her a few times, but Rowan refused to regain consciousness. She felt Quon's pale hand on her shoulder as the small girl touched her wrist to Rowan's forehead. Rowan's eyes shot open and she looked around wildly until she appeared to get her bearings. She saw Raven, gasping, she clung to her desperately, like a drowning soul. Raven looked at Quon to see the child jerk her hand behind her back, but not before Raven saw the rapidly healing cut across her wrist and she sharp piece of glass in her hand. "Quon, sweetie are you-"

"I'm fine, Raven," she said tolerantly. "My blood is…very powerful. It can heal…and…destroy." Raven looked questioningly at the girl. "Your sister has a lot of undiscovered darkness in her mind. You should let her sleep with you at night. She won't have nightmares when she's with you." Raven opened her mouth to say something, but Rowan finally became aware enough to speak.

"Raven, that was scary."

"What happened baby?"

"I…can't remember," she growled with frustration. "Why can't I remember these nightmares?" Quon was rubbing her hands gently on Rowan's arms, gently soothing her troubled mind. "Raven, will you stay with me?" Raven looked at Quon, who nodded.

"Sure baby." Raven leaned back against the back of the couch and Rowan snuggled against her chest. Quon sat down on the edge of her bed, looking at them with slight envy. "Come on Quon," Raven said, opening her arm to allow her to join them. Quon giggled and leaped in next to her, cuddling into the curve of Raven's waist. Raven wiped Quon's blood off of Rowan's forehead. She pulled a blanket over them and soon, all three girls and the two cats were asleep.

Raven woke with her sister and Quon still sleeping soundly next to her. The cats had already woken up and disappeared. She eased off the couch, being careful not to wake the two girls, and darted out of the room. Robin was already in the living room with Bumble Bee and Cyborg. Robin was telling her about the HIVE five.

"The others are pretty much incompetent. It's the one with the pink hair you've got to worry about, Jinx. She's pretty tough, and she's smart." Raven entered the room and sat next to Bumble Bee. "How's Rowan?" Robin asked.

"She had another nightmare. She's alright. She was pretty shook up."

"Poor kid." Bumble Bee said.

"She and Quon are still asleep."

"No they're not," Robin said as Rowan and Quon climbed down the stairs into the living room. Rowan clambered into Raven's lap and Quon sat down next to her. "You alright, Squirt?" Robin said gently.

"She had a rough night, but she's going to be fine," Quon said coolly.

"Yeah, Robin. You worry to much. Kids have nightmares all the time." Bumble Bee said. Rowan giggled.

"Hey…Bumble bee, do you have any pencil and paper I can borrow?"

"Sure baby, why?"

"I just feel like drawing." Rowan took a piece of paper out of the printer and borrowed a pencil from the desk. She sat on the couch and began to draw. Robin and Bumble Bee continued their conversation.

"Anyway, Mammoth is very strong and Gizmo is very handy with electronics. See-More has laser vision but, other then seeing up your skirt, it's not all that useful." Bumble Bee blushed. She sought to change the subject.

"What are you drawing, sweetie?" Rowan shrugged, but didn't look up from her sketch. Raven looked over her shoulder and gasped.

"Where did you see that?" She demanded.

"He was in my dream." Rowan said. Raven could feel her heartbeat quicken.

"What did he do in your dream?" she asked, forcing her voice to remain calm.

"He yelled. I don't remember what. His voice was really deep and harsh. The picture makes a chill run up my spine. I think he's evil."

"You have no idea," Raven muttered.

"Hey Rowan," Quon said softly, "why don't we go for a walk before breakfast?"

"Ok, coming." Rowan placed the picture face down on the coffee table before she darted out the door. Raven picked it up the drawing and turned it over, a chill wracking her body.

"Raven, are you alright?" Robin asked. Raven forced herself to nod. She looked at the picture again. How could she know? She's never seen him before. She crumpled up the picture and threw it in the trash, it's image burned into her mind. That demon that Rowan drew, the one from her dreams, was Trigon, Raven and Rowan's father. The one who would ultimately destroy the world, using either her, or her sister, whichever one didn't fail. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The HIVE Five

The song is by Bette Midler and is called Baby Mine. Actually the song comes from the disney movie Dumbo, but I love it when Bette Midler sings it in the movie Beaches.

"Get ready girls," Bumble Bee said as Rowan and Quon entered the tower after their walk, "the HIVE Five have struck again." Rowan and Quon giggled with excitement, Rowan had never fought them before, but she had been told a lot about them. Quon was watching her new friend with apprehension.

"Are you sure you're up to this Rowan?"

"Quon, I had a nightmare not a heart attack." Quon still wasn't sure. Rowan was very pale and sick looking and tired from lack of sleep. "I want to fight." Raven had to grin at the sheer determination her sister exhibited. She was never daunted. Robin was looking at her as if he shared Quon's reservations, but he chose not to voice them.

The titans and the titans east piled into various vehicles and they were off.

Rowan was ready for a fight as soon as they spotted the HIVE Five trashing the local mall. Rowan and Quon leaped from the car and the team scattered, ready to fight. Rowan hadn't seen where Quon had disappeared to, but, when Jinx struck at her she lost all thoughts of her new friend.

Rowan's battle strategies consisted of staying out of her friend's way and lending a helping hand to her friends when they needed one. She bounded after Robin as he battled See-More, lending the use of her powers to aid in the villain's downfall. "Azarath, Metrione, Zinthoes!" she cried, conjuring a force field to protect Starfire from Jinx's pink crackling energy. Starfire smiled, chirping "Thank-you little bumgorph," as she fired more starbolts at the pink-haired witch. Jinx rounded on Rowan striking at the girl with her powers. Mammoth jerked her off the ground and Rowan yelped. He placed his large hand over her mouth. Rowan clamped down hard on it with her teeth. He yelled and dropped her and she hit the ground hard.

"You little brat!"

"Hey, you were the one that put your hand over my mouth," Rowan pouted. Mammoth growled and cracked her across the mouth.

"I think it's time you learned yourself some manners." Raven was suddenly was in between her little sister and Mammoth.

"Get your hands off of my sister!" she shrieked as she slammed a car into Mammoth and he fell into a wall.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Quon looking at her with worried eyes. She touched a hand to Rowan's bleeding lip and, as the blood from a fresh cut on Quon's wrist mingled with hers, the wound healed. Rowan started to say something but Quon cut her off. "Shhhhh, don't talk." she said and disappeared once more. It was Raven's hand she felt next.

"Are you alright, little sister?"

"Uh huh," Rowan muttered distractedly. Her sister reluctantly joined the battle once again, leaving her sister alone to recover. Rowan squinted around again for Quon, who was nowhere to be seen. She stood to rejoin the fight.

Gizmo had pinned Terra against the wall and Rowan struck him, forcing him to let her go. He turned to the little sorceress, an evil glint in his eyes. He was scarcely taller then Rowan, and she wasn't afraid of him. "You think you're so slick, don't ya', you cheeky little snot rag?"

"Mmm hmm," Rowan said hotly. Gizmo grumbled viciously.

"Let's see how slick you are now," he said as he pulled a softball-sized steel orb out of his backpack. He clicked the button on the top and threw it at her, conking her on the head. She heard a whooshing sound and she felt like she had been engulfed in a freezing fog. She coughed as the smoke entered her lungs. Her head was spinning. She collapsed into the floor.

Rowan woke slowly. Her golden eyes fluttered opened and she swept the room, taking in the dark room, it's bare features and faintly musty scent. She also could smell motor oil, and she assumed she was in a garage. She knew it was nowhere near the Titans East. She heard a noise. "Who's there?" she asked into the darkness. She realized that her mouth had been taped with duct tape.

"You freaking idiot!" said a familiar voice. Rowan couldn't quite place it. "You complete Freaking idiot! You kidnapped the damn brat!"

"She showed me up, the cheeky little bitch!"

"You're lucky her sister didn't notice or you would be road kill." Rowan finally recognized the voices as Jinx and Gizmo. As her eyes better adjusted to the gloom, she could see them. Jinx was standing nearest to her, her bubblegum pink pigtails swaying as she gesticulated angrily. Gizmo shrank back into the shadows and Mammoth and See-more hovered in the background, giggling amusedly. "And you two!" she said harshly. Mammoth and See-More jumped at the unexpected reprimanding. "How could you morons help him, and not tell me?" She stomped her foot on the ground.

"But-"

"Oh, shove it!" Rowan tried to fidget out of her restraints.

"Well, what do we do with the little runt?"

"You can drown her for all I care," Jinx said as she spun on her heel and headed towards the door. Rowan yelped as Mammoth jerked her off the ground, tearing the duct tape from her mouth.

"Let me go you big bully!" she screamed. Jinx turned around as Mammoth roughly cut the ropes that bound her, holding her by the neck of her white cloak. The neck cut into her throat. Jinx was transported, suddenly, to another place and time, seeing a dark-haired woman lifting a small baby into her arms and carry her away. Jinx shook the memory away.

"Let her go!" Jinx ordered, before she was aware if the action. Also, before she was aware of it, she had crossed the room and plucked the small child out of Mammoth's arms, cradling her close the her chest. The child was crying.

"I thought you said we could drown her?" He whined.

"Touch this kid, and you'll die a very slow and painful death." Her pink magic crackled around her, emphasizing her point. Mammoth, Gizmo, and See-More nodded meekly. Jinx carried the little girl out of the room. She sat her on the counter without a word and began to dig through the cabinets. She located a first aid kit and dabbed some alcohol on a cotton swab. "Hold still," she said softly. She rubbed the alcohol over the cuts on her wrists from where the ropes had cut into her. Rowan was still shivering, tears soaking her cheeks. Jinx pulled a Kleenex out of a box on the counter and wiped her tears.

"I want to go home," she whimpered.

"Shhhhh, baby. What's your name again?"

"Rowan," she said softly. "I want to go home!"

"I know, but you can't now." Jinx poured some water in a glass and handed it to Rowan. "Here, drink this Sweetie." Rowan sipped her water and sucked her thumb, twisting a lock of her dark hair around her fingers. Gizmo entered the room and Rowan instantly stiffened. "OUT!" Jinx yelled, causing him to drop the glass he had picked up on the floor.

"But Jinx, I want a drink."

"Get it later." Jinx snapped as Rowan yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Never mind, I need to put her to bed anyway." Jinx lifted the little girl off of the counter, cradling her close to her chest once more, and carried her into the back hallway. "You can stay with me tonight. The boys know better then to come in my room." She pulled back the blankets on her bed and laid Rowan gently on the sheets, pulling the warm covers over her shivering body. "Just go to sleep, Rowan," she whispered gently.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?" she asked sleepily. Jinx shook her head and turned to leave the room. "Will you stay with me?" Jinx smiled and slid under the covers, allowing Rowan to slid over next to her, Jinx wrapping a sisterly arm around the small child. Rowan snuggled close, feeling homesick for her big sister.

"Do you want me to sing to you?" Rowan nodded, already half asleep.

"Why did you decide to protect me?" she said. Jinx shrugged.

"You're just a baby, Rowan. How could I let them hurt you?" She gently stroked the child's hair. Jinx began to hum and then sing.

"Baby mine, don't you cry.

Baby mine, dry your eyes.

Rest your head close to my heart,

never to part, baby of mine.

Little one, when you play,

pay no heed what they say.

Let your eyes sparkle and shine,

never a tear, baby of mine.

If they knew all about you,

they'd end up loving you, too.

All those same people who scold you,

what they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your hair down to your toes,

you're not much, goodness knows.

But, you're so precious to me,

sweet as can be, baby of mine."

As Jinx finished, the little girl was sucking absently on her thumb and twisting a lock of her hair around her fingers, fast asleep. Jinx smiled as she brushed Rowan's hair out of her face. She couldn't explain why she wanted so badly to protect her. The child was her enemy, a Titan. True, she had told the child that she had protected her because she was just a baby, but she had terrorized small children before. Why was this any different?

Rowan shifted slightly in her sleep and Jinx moved to compensate. She sighed and continued stroking the little girl's hair, still humming. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Morning

Rowan woke up in an unfamiliar bed, snuggled close to Jinx, who was fast asleep. She shifted away from her, causing the older girl to wake up. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I want to go home." Jinx didn't say anything, only ran her fingers through Rowan's nappy, sleep disheveled black hair. Giving up, she found a brush. "Ow!" Rowan shrieked as Jinx pulled at a tangle.

"How about I braid it, keep it out of your face?" Rowan nodded. Jinx began twisting her hair into a braid, securing it at the bottom with a ponytail holder. "You have such pretty hair. I'd kill to have hair like yours," Jinx said absently, attempting to put the jittery little girl at ease. "It's just so soft and smooth and curly." Rowan popped her thumb into her mouth, seeking comfort. "Don't do that. It's bad for you teeth," Jinx reprimanded. Rowan obliged and she slid back into Jinx's lap. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Jinx enjoyed the feeling of being a big sister again…

…but that didn't matter right now. What was past was past. Right now, she had to protect the kid from the three rough teens she lived with. Being a big sister, even a surrogate one, was hard work. She had gotten the baby through the night, now she needed to help her survive the rest of her time with them, and, eventually, get her home. "Are you hungry?" Rowan nodded. "Do you want some oatmeal?" Rowan nodded. Jinx lifted her off the bed, cradling her against her chest like a baby.

"Um, Jinx. I'm eight years old. I can walk."

"Of course you can, sweetie," she said as she sat her down gently on the ground. Rowan took her hand and smiled in her sweet little way, causing her heart to melt. She led the little girl into the kitchen. Mammoth and See-More were sitting at the table and, as soon as she saw them, Rowan leaped back into Jinx's arms. Rowan buried her face into Jinx's shoulder, whimpering.

"The little brat's still here?" Mammoth grumped. Jinx shot him a glare.

"Sweetie, you're going to have to let go. I won't let them hurt you, I promise." She detached Rowan's arms from around her neck and sat her on the ground. Rowan clung to her waist, glaring at them both. Gizmo came in the room and glared at Rowan, saying nothing.

Jinx lifted Rowan off of the ground and placed her on the counter as she ferreted around in the cabinets for the oatmeal. "Do you like it with milk or water?"

"Milk," Rowan replied and Jinx pulled the milk carton out of the refrigerator. She shook it and realized it was almost empty.

"I guess I need to go shopping later. Do you want to go with me, Rowan?" Rowan nodded with a giggle. The milk was boiling by now and Jinx added the oatmeal, stirring it in. Rowan was watching curiously. "Do you want to help me?" Rowan nodded and Jinx lifted her up so she could see, handing Rowan the spoon so she could stir. Mammoth rolled his eyes.

"You do know that she's not one of us, don't you?" He snapped. "You should have let us drown her." Rowan whimpered and clung tighter to Jinx.

"Leave her alone!" She yelled at him, causing him to shiver and shrink back. "She's just a baby, a helpless little baby. I'm not about to let you assholes hurt her." Mammoth yelped as her powers struck him, and he leaped out of his chair and bolt out of the room. "Anybody else want to mess with the kid?" See-More and Gizmo exchanged fearful looks and left the room as well.

"Gee, you sure know how to clear a room," Rowan said with a giggle. Jinx giggled as well as she sat a bowl of oatmeal on the table.

"Eat up."

It was getting dark when the girls finally got to the store. Jinx sat Rowan down in the shopping cart as they entered the grocery store. Rowan didn't object, only sat quietly. She was sucking her thumb again and Jinx teased about getting her a pacifier for her to suck on. "How about we get some cookies?" Jinx asked.

"You won't find me complaining." They girls shared a giggle as they cruised the aisles, searching for cookies. Jinx also remembered that they were out of cokes and orange juice. Finally, after being at the store half an hour and remembering half a dozen other thing they needed, the girls were heading to the checkout counter. Suddenly, Rowan slapped herself on the forehead. "Guess what we forgot."

"What?"

"Milk." Jinx giggled.

"Hey, I'm pretty, I don't have to be smart." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Baby Doll

"Hey, Jinx, look at what I caught!" Rowan said happily as the little girl bounded out from around the bush, clutching a little sparrow carefully in her hand.

"Oh, wow! Pretty!" Rowan opened her hand slightly so Jinx could see the beautiful tiny bird. "Here, when we get inside, I'll find my old bird cage for you to keep her in."

Rowan silently helped Jinx put groceries away and Jinx suspected that she was, once again, feeling homesick for her friends and sister. I can't send her back now, she thought. If I do, then I could be putting her in danger from the others, without me there to protect her.

"Bullshit!" she muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Rowan asked and Jinx shook her head.

Jinx knew that Raven alone would be enough to protect Rowan from her bullish, but not overly bright, partners in crime. Not to mention that she was certain that the others wouldn't allow anything to happen to her.

Rowan was gripping her hand once again, smiling sweetly. Jinx giggled, lifting Rowan off the floor, hoisting her up on her waist. "You know, you're kinda cute with a baby on your hip," See-More said as he entered the room. Rowan's grip around her neck tightened. "Easy, munchkin, I come in peace." Jinx watched him suspiciously, setting Rowan back on the counter. Rowan was sucking her thumb again. Jinx didn't say anything. See-More was searching for a coke in the fridge and Jinx was still glaring at him, standing between him and Rowan. "Easy, mamma grizzly, I'm not going to hurt your baby." Rowan tilted her head and crossed her arms, objecting strongly to being called 'baby'. "You need to tuck in that bottom lip before you trip over it," he told her. Jinx smiled. She should have known he wouldn't hurt her. She knew he was loyal to her. Rowan was swinging her legs and twisted a lock of her hair that had fallen out of her braid between her fingers.

"Here, let me fix that for you." Jinx lifted her off the counter and sat down in the chair, placing Rowan in her lap. She grabbed a hair brush from her bag and pulled the braid loose so she could fix it. See-More was watching with amusement.

"You know she's not a baby doll, don't you?" He said, sitting next to her. Jinx rolled her eyes as she tightened the ponytail holder at the end of Rowan's braid. Rowan slid off of Jinx's lap and sat in a chair nearby. She yawned and was sucking her thumb again.

"Come on you, time for bed." Jinx lifted Rowan off the chair and carried her back to her bedroom. Rowan was already almost asleep when she tucked her in bed.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. I'll be back in a few minutes. Go to sleep." She turned off the light and shut the door, slinking back down the hallway to the kitchen. See-More was still there as she begun to do the dishes.

"She's cute," he said absently. Jinx nodded, placing a plate in the dishwasher. See-More was watching her now and she rolled her eyes.

"What!" she snapped.

"You know that I had nothing to do with Gizmo grabbing her." Jinx nodded, only half listening. He chuckled. "You know, I never took you for the maternal type." She shrugged.

"I like kids." He nodded.

"You should have had a little sister." Jinx accidentally dropped the plate she had been loading into the dishwasher. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She said as she quickly cleaned up the glass. "I'm suddenly feeling very tired. I'll finish this in the morning." She said, retreating to her room. Rowan was already asleep when she slid under the covers, pulling the small girl against her. Rowan was sucking her thumb. Jinx tried to sleep but found herself lost in memories. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Rough Night

The song is by Evanescence and is called Farther Away.

Raven sat on the floor of the room she shared with Terra and Starfire, trying her best to meditate. She focused her inner eye on her sister's. Long ago, a mental bond had been forged between them, allowing them to sense each others emotions. Many times, Raven had been able to feel her sister's presence, no matter where she was. She could sense that her sister wasn't scared or hurt, but she couldn't seem to lock on her mind enough to find where she was. She was getting agitated.

She could also feel the darkness lurking in her sister's soul, the demon dormant in her consciousness. She willed her sister to control it. She prayed her sister didn't have any nightmares tonight.

Jinx had almost fallen asleep when she heard a loud squeak and felt Rowan jerk herself awake. Rowan was sitting up, panting, tears in her eyes. "Rowan, baby, what's wrong?" she asked, putting her arms on the her shoulder. Rowan twisted around sharply, clinging desperately to Jinx. She buried her head into her surrogate sister and she was crying. "Shhhhh, baby, it was just a nightmare." Rowan's breathing was slowly returning to normal as she became fully awake. Jinx held her as the little child fought to shove the remnants of the nightmare from her mind.

"Jinx, I'm scared. I keep having these nightmares and they scare the hell out of me, but I can never remember them." Jinx didn't know what to do except hold her comfortingly. The little child was slightly quiet now, her breathing fully back to normal. "All I can remember is a voice and a face. Both send shivers up my spine."

"I wish I could help you, baby, but I can't. All I can do is help you get back to sleep." She cradled her like a baby and rocked her back and forth, humming softly. Rowan was asleep within minutes.

Jinx found it impossible to go back to sleep after Rowan had drifted off. She couldn't help but relive her own nightmares, except, unlike little Rowan's, hers were based on her past.

I took their smiles and I made them mine.

I sold my soul just to hide the light.

And now I see what I really am,

A thief a whore, and a liar.

I run to you,

Call out your name,

I see you there, farther away.

She remembered being scared. The flames were blazing all around her and she could feel the skin on her arms blistering. "Mollie!" she called into the burning ash and smoke.

"Jinx!" said a small voice. Jinx crawled low to the ground, just under the smoke. The tiny pink-haired girl was huddled against the wall. When she saw Jinx, she reached out her arms, calling her name out again. Jinx lifted the little girl off of the ground and pressed the child's face to her chest, protecting her from the smoke. She scanned for an exit, and saw the backdoor unblocked by flames. She bolted forward and reached to grab the knob, and was rewarded by a shock of searing heat penetrating the skin on her hand. She cried out and Mollie looked up at her, her rose colored eyes shining with fear.

"It's ok. I'm fine." Jinx tentatively tapped the knob and received another searing burn. She had no choice. She hated her powers, they could only be used for evil, but now it was an emergency. Without letting go of the baby, she summoned the hot pink magic, focusing it on the doorknob. There was a cracking sound as the knob was broken, and the door swung wide opened. Without hesitation, she bolted outside into the cool fresh air, still holding the child, praying that her parents had made it out alive.

I'm numb to you - numb and deaf and blind.

You give me all but the reason why.

I reach but I feel only air at night.

Not you, not love, just nothing.

Orphan…

How she hated the word. She also hated that orphanage those morons had imprisoned her and Mollie in. They had claimed it was for their own good, but she was miserable, and Mollie was sick.

She sat with the small girl on the bed and placed a cold cloth on her forehead. The child sniffed and whimpered and finally fell silent. Jinx gripped her hand, fighting the tears from the back of her eyes. Her parents would have never let Mollie get sick. They would know what to do.

Try to forget you,

But without you I feel nothing.

Don't leave me here, by myself.

I can't breathe

"Let her go!" she shrieked as the dark-haired woman lifted Mollie off of the ground. Mollie was crying, reaching out to Jinx.

"Jinx!" she cried, only fueling Jinx's anger.

"You're not taking my sister!"

"Don't worry, sweetheart. They will be giving your sister a new home. You said you hated this place. Don't you want you sister to have a better home?" another woman said, gripping Jinx's shoulders.

"I don't want us to be separated. I promised her I would take care of her."

"And you will be. This is the best possible way you can take care of her, by letting her find a new home." Jinx stubbornly crossed her arms and snarled in irritation. "Ok, little lady, I think that's enough out of you." The woman lifted her up off the ground and Jinx got scared. The last time she had used her powers was when she had broken the doorknob to rescue them from the fire. She hated them, feared them even. She wasn't all that good at controlling them, but sometimes it was necessary. Her crackling pink energy thrummed around her and she unleashed it. Her aim was off, her strike didn't hit anybody, but it was enough to freak everyone out. A man standing behind her grabbed her, pushing her down to the ground, cutting off her powers.

"Stop it, you little witch!" he yelled.

"You leave my sister alone, you big bully!" Mollie shrieked. The dark-haired woman carried her out the door as the man pinning Jinx to the ground forced her arms behind her back and lifted her up off the ground. He yelped as Jinx's powers snapped across his skin. She bolted out the door, Never to see her sister again.

I run to you,

Call out your name,

I see you there, farther away

He had called himself Brother Blood, and he said he could help her. He told her that her powers were evil and there was nothing she could do about it. He said that, at his school, she would meet other youngsters like her who couldn't control their evil powers. He said she would have a home, a family, two things she hadn't had since she was eight. She didn't want to use her powers for evil, but, as Brother Blood had said, she had no choice. She said she would go with him.

I run to you,

Call out your name,

I see you there, farther away,

Farther away,

farther away,

farther away,

farther away,

farther away

Jinx sat up in bed, panting, trying to shake her past away. "Jinx, are you alright?" Rowan asked sleepily, snuggling up against her. Jinx put her arms around her gently as the baby began to suck her thumb again. Jinx felt better now, Rowan's warmth in her lap being a comfort. The baby was humming softly, allowing Jinx to rock her. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently.

"They were just…bad memories." Rowan was still watching her, inviting her to elaborate. "I haven't seen my little sister since I was your age. She and I were separated when she was two, after our parents died."

"I'm sorry," Rowan said gently. Jinx smiled and pulled her closer. Rowan continued humming. Jinx suddenly giggled, ruffling her hair.

"It's late, sweetie. We should get some sleep."

"Are you-"

"I'm fine, baby." Jinx leaned back on the bed and Rowan snuggled next to her. Jinx gave her a sisterly hug as she and her surrogate sister drifted off to sleep once more. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Captive Little Sparrow

Jinx woke up with a splitting headache, feeling like she hadn't slept in a week. Rowan was already awake, sitting on the foot of her bed, reading a book. When she heard jinx stir, she turned, a grin on her face. "What time is it?" Jinx asked as Rowan crawled into her lap.

"Almost noon. You sure were tired."

"Are you hungry?"

"No. See-More made me some toast. He's kinda nice, not as bad as the other morons you live with." Jinx giggled.

"I started hanging around with them, hoping that a little estrogen in testosterone central might straighten them out a little, but…" both girls giggled. There was a knock at the door and Rowan stiffened.

"Hey ladies, ya' decent?" See-More's voice came through the door.

"Just a second!" Jinx said, dashing out of bed to change out of her nightgown and threw on her cloths. Rowan was wearing her white leotard "Come in, it's safe."

"I don't have a figure to hide yet so it doesn't matter," Rowan said with a giggle as See-More opened the door. He looked over at Rowan and smiled.

"What's up, Cutie?" he said.

"Nothing but the ceiling," she said with a giggle. He ruffled her hair. Jinx smiled.

"Hey, Rowan, can Jinx and I talk alone for a little while please?" Rowan looked at the door nervously. "Gizmo and Mammoth have run off to cause chaos by themselves."

"Why don't you go watch TV," Jinx suggested. Rowan reluctantly bounded off into the other room.

"I guess she kinda grows on ya' after a while. She's just so damn cute," he said with a smile. Jinx giggled.

"Yeah," she said absently. They passed a few moments in silence. See-More finally spoke.

"You can't keep her here forever, you know, Jinx."

"I know," she sighed. "It's just that…she's…"

"She's your baby, I know." Jinx blushed.

"I just…after loosing my little sister I…I know I should take her home, but…"

"You can't stand loosing another baby sister." She nodded and blushed again.

"I know she needs to be with her sister, her real sister, Raven, but I just can't say good-bye." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Jinx…I know you love her, but you have to let her go." See-More scanned the room and saw the sparrow Rowan had caught, sitting in a cage on Jinx's desk. "Wow, she doesn't look so good," he observed casually.

"We've done everything the website we found said, but she's still loosing her color."

"That's because she needs to be free. She needs to be able to do what she wishes, just like Rowan. I know she hasn't been trying to escape, and you aren't physically holding her prisoner, but she still is a captive." Jinx sighed. "She needs to be with her family, the Titans. A life of crime doesn't suit a sweet little baby like her." See-More was watching her now. "So…what do you want to do?" Jinx smiled shyly and lifted the cage off the desk. She placed it on the window sill, and she opened the window. Jinx opened the cage door. The little sparrow flew out of the cage and disappeared into the blue sky. See-More smiled at Jinx as she shut the window. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: From One Big Sister To Another 

"Jinx?" Rowan asked as the pair walked down the street together.

"Hmmm?"

"You don't seem like a real bad guy to me. You're really nice." Jinx smiled.

"Sometimes appearances can be deceiving."

"Have you ever tried to be good?"

"My powers can only be used for evil, baby. I'm bad luck. I can't be good."

"Well, think of how much bad luck you can bring to bad guys." Rowan giggled and Jinx joined in. The little girl was holding her hand. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Just for a walk. You were fidgeting so badly I thought you might need an energy outlet." Rowan nodded as she turned a few cartwheels before returning to hold Jinx's hand. Rowan had always been very sensitive to people's emotions, and she could sense that Jinx was upset about something. The girl had been very quiet during the entire walk, and now Rowan could swear she was wiping her eyes a lot more then necessary, even during allergy season.

"Jinx, is something wrong?" she asked.

"What makes you think that something's wrong?"

"You seem like you're upset about something."

"I'm fine."

"You're lying." Jinx smiled at her hyper little companion. Rowan had relinquished her hold on Jinx's hand and was running a little ahead of her, singing to herself as she curiously inspected a little flower. Jinx watched her with amusement. She was dancing on tip-toes, looking at a bird on a tree branch. "Where are we heading, anyway?" Rowan asked.

"This way," Jinx said simply, turning down Main Street. Rowan followed her. She looked curiously over the horizon and saw Titans East Tower. She looked at Jinx curiously, and the witch lifted her gently of the ground, cradling her to her chest, her tears falling freely.

"Jinx, are you ok?" Rowan asked innocently.

"Yes, baby. I'm fine." Jinx wiped her eyes, still holding the little girl close to her. "Listen to me, baby. I love you like a little sister. I lost my own sister years ago. I can't keep you here when you want to keep you away from your sister." She sat down on a rock nearby, resting Rowan on her knee, running a brush through Rowan's curly black hair. "Have I mentioned how much I would kill to have hair like yours?" Rowan nodded, her gold eyes watching Jinx curiously. Jinx was braiding her hair. She finished, tightening the ponytail holder. "You are so cute."

"Jinx, are sure your alright?" Jinx sighed and smoothed a lock of Rowan's hair that had slipped out of the braid.

"Does it ever stay fixed?" Rowan shook her head.

"Quit changing the subject."

"Rowan, do you want to go home?" Rowan thought for a minute.

"I really miss my sister, and my friends. I like you, and maybe even See-More, a lot, and I even kinda liked watching you make Mammoth and Gizmo squirm," Jinx giggled, despite herself. "but…Raven and I are really close. We have a special bond. I miss her." Jinx gave Rowan a sisterly squeeze.

"Then I'll take you home."

Jinx was getting antsy. She knew she had promised to take Rowan home, but she couldn't help but worry that, as soon as the Titans saw her, they would arrest, or at least try to fight with, her. She knew Rowan would object, but she wasn't sure how far their loyalty to the little child went. Rowan seemed to sense her unease, but said nothing. As they got nearer, Rowan stopped in her tracks, forcing Jinx, who had been holding her hand, to stop with her. "What is it?" Rowan said nothing, but pointed over to a bench in a nearby park. Jinx followed her finger and saw Raven sitting with two cats in her lap. Jinx stiffened as the sorceress turned around. Her eyes lingered on Jinx before meeting Rowan's. She smiled softly and stood, sending the two cats to the ground. Rowan looked up at Jinx with a sweet smile on her face, and then she let go of her hand, running into the arms of her sister, her real sister. Raven lifted her up to hold her close, kissing her on the forehead. Jinx stepped tentatively closer, unsure of what the other girl would do. Rowan was resting on Raven's hip, her arms around her neck, before she turned to Jinx, who blushed nervously, staring at her shoes. Rowan looked at Raven and smiled, and Jinx got the idea that they may be sharing silent communication. She had feeling she knew the topic. Raven regarded her for a few minutes before she smiled shyly.

"You brought her back?" Jinx nodded.

"She missed her sister," Jinx said simply. Raven nodded. Raven approached her slowly, a soft smile on her pale face. She reached out her hand and shook Jinx's.

"Thanks for looking out for her," she said. Jinx smiled.

"From one big sister to another." The girls stood there in silence for a little while, Rowan still clinging to her sister, before Raven broke the silence.

"We should get back. The others have been pretty worried about you." Jinx nodded as Rowan slid off of Raven's hip and jumped into Jinx's arms, giving her a quick hug.

"See you later, little munchkin." Jinx said. "I'll keep in mind what you said, about me being good." Rowan giggled and ran back to Raven, who hoisted her back on her hip. Jinx turned to go.

A little sparrow chirped in the distance.

Jinx was almost packed when See-More knocked on her bedroom door. "Hey, Jinx, ya' decent?"

"I'm dressed, if that's what you mean," she said. He opened the door to see the duffel bag on the bed, half filled with clothes.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to find my sister. Having Rowan these last two days has made me realize that I don't want to be apart from her any longer."

"What if she's been adopted?"

"Then I won't interfere. I can't stand not knowing any longer. We've been apart for seven years. I have to know if she's ok, if she ever learned to control her powers…if she still remembers me." See-More nodded.

"How are you going to find her?"

"I'll start with the orphanage we lived at and work from there."

"It's not going to be easy."

"Nothing in life is." He smiled. She stuffed another skirt in the bag before zipping it up. She pulled a framed picture off the dresser and handed it to him. "That's us." In the picture were a smiling man and woman holding two little pink-haired girls. He smiled and handed it back to her. She unzipped her bag and put it inside, zipping it back up.

"I'm going to miss you, Jinx," he said. "Good luck." She smiled.

"Thank-you."

Rowan was hugging Quon and Bumble Bee as Cyborg put the last of the bags in the trunk of the T-car. "Everything's loaded up. Ya'll ready to go?" Raven nodded. Rowan and Quon broke their embrace.

"You'll write, won't you?" Rowan asked Quon as she negotiated Tigress and Jessie into the cat carrier.

"Of course," Quon replied. Rowan climbed into the backseat of the car, sitting in between Raven and Starfire, with her cats in her lap. Cyborg pulled out of the driveway and turned onto the highway.

"Are we there yet?" Rowan asked impatiently. Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"This is going to be a long trip."


End file.
